militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Roulstone
Captain Alexander Roulstone (born 10 October 1890, date of death unknown) was a World War I flying ace credited with eight aerial victories. He scored his victories, and downed two German aces, while handicapped by flying bombers. World War I service Alexander Roulstone was appointed a Flying Officer in the Royal Flying Corps on 14 February 1917.(The London Gazette, 6 March 1917) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/29972/pages/2257 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. By 6 April, he was flying combat with 25 Squadron in a Royal Aircraft Factory FE.2b; when flying over Givenchy, he saw a German Albatros D.III set afire a British plane from 16 Squadron, turned the tables on the German, Leutnant Karl Schäfer, and scored his first victory.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/germany/schafer2.php Retrieved on 17 August 2010. Roulstone would soon score twice more as a FE.2b pilot, on 24 April and 21 May 1917. On 7 July 1917, he was appointed a Flight Commander, with the concomitant promotion from Temporary Lieutenant to Temporary Captain.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 20 July 1917) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30193/supplements/7406 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. At about the same time, 25 Squadron upgraded to Airco DH.4s as replacement bombers for the FE.2. On 20 and 22 July, Roulstone used his new mount to great effect, downing a German each day and becoming an ace. He added one more to his score a month later, on 22 August. After a transfer to 57 Squadron, which saw him still a Flight Commander piloting a DH.4, he rounded off his list with a victory each on 13 and 17 March 1918. His last win was over Hans Bethge. Although classified as an "out of control" victory by the British, Bethge died of wounds received, but in turn wounded Roulstone. Post World War I Roulstone was granted a short service commission as a Flight Lieutenant effective 24 October 1919,(The London Gazette, 24 October 1919) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31616/pages/13032 http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31616/pages/13033 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. although on 9 March 1920, the notice of his commission was cancelled.(The London Gazette, 9 March 1920) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31816/pages/2906 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. On 18 March 1920, he was transferred to the unemployed list of the Royal Air Force.(The London Gazette, 9 April 1920) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31857/pages/4239 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. An Alexander Roulstone is mentioned in a notice dissolving a partnership in a hairdressing salon in 1946. It is uncertain whether this is the World War I flyer.(The London Gazette, 5 July 1946) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/37641/pages/3466 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. Military honors Military Cross T./2nd Lt. (T./Lt.) Alexander Roulstone, Gen. List and R.F.C. For conspicuous gallantry and devotion to duty when engaged in aerial fighting and in photographic reconnaissances. In spite of continual hostile attacks he had proved most successful in securing photographs, and on several occasions he shot down enemy, machines out of control, displaying skilful manoeuvring and great determination.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 17 September 1917) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30287/supplements/9582 Retrieved on 17 August 2010. Sources of information References Category:1890 births Category:Year of death missing Category:Royal Flying Corps officers Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:British World War I flying aces Category:People from Salford, Greater Manchester